Bowling Tips
Bowling: * What is Bowling? ** A sport in which a player rolls or throws a ball towards a target. The main purpose of the game is to knock down as much pins as possible per frame. There are 10 frames in a game and a player has the possibility to achieve a maximum score of 30 per frame which means that the maximum score for a game is 300. ** For more details: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bowling * How are scores tracked? ** There are 10 frames in a game and a player has the possibility to achieve a maximum score of 30 per frame which means that the maximum score for a game is 300. ** 3 ways of finishing a frame *** Open: is when a player did not knock all of the pins during the frame after two throws. **** Opens do not let players stack points. Once an open occurs, the score listed is the actual score. *** Spare: when the player did not knock down all 10 pins in the first throw but knocks the rest of the pins on the second throw. **** Spare lets the player stack the points they get on their next throw. i.e. when a player has a spare on the first frame and gets 9 pins on the first throw of the second frame, then the first frame is worth 19 points *** Strike: When the player knock all 10 pins down in the first throw of the frame. **** Strikes lets the player stack the points on their next two throws. i.e. if a player has a strike on their first frame, strike on the second frame and a strike on the third frame, then the first frame amounts to 30 points. * Tips on how to become a better bowler ** The most important thing to know about bowling is knowing the basics and be consistent on every throw. *** Determine how many steps is the most comfortable for you when throwing a bowling ball. Many player goes 4-steps, 5-steps and 6-steps. *** A player should start swing the ball on last 4 steps of their approach. *** Ensure that you have a solid form on your last step. **** The leg that holds your body should be the opposite from your throwing arm. *** Keep your arms relaxed and let gravity do the work! **** The most consistent thing that a player can rely on is gravity. Swing the ball with brute strength results to inconsistency since your body not staying in the same condition every day. **** To get more velocity on the ball, hold the ball at a higher position and let it swing naturally. To add some more velocity on the ball, explode on the last step of the approach and transfer the kinetic energy that you produced to the ball. * Language and slang ** Turkey: when a player has thrown 3 consecutive strikes ** Hambone: when a player has thrown 4 consecutive strikes ** Pocket strike: when the ball hits the side of the king pin that is the same as the throwing hand of the player. i.e. a right hand bowler get a strike by hitting the right side of the king pin ** Brooklyn strike: the the ball hits the side of the king pin that opposes the throwing hand. ** Foul: a player has stepped or cross the foul line ** Gutter: the channel that runs along both sides of the lane ** Gutter ball: when a player throws a ball and it rides the gutter ** Perfect game: when a bowler bowls a 300 game meaning that the player threw a total of 12 strikes in one game ** King pin: The pin that is in the front of the pins when its set up ** Split: when pins left standing are apart with each other. The king pin has to be down as well ** 7-10 Split: a split that is impossible to spare! YOU ARE A GOD IF YOU EVER GET THIS!